Cave, Padiddle, Lawn-Jockey
Overview Cave, Padiddle, Lawn-Jockey is another in the ancient tradition of announcing-things-in-a-car games. With Thanksgiving officially beginning the Christmas season and the cold temperatures wreaking havoc on exposed electronics, the month-or-so between the third Thursday in November and Christmas is the ideal setting for this game. Keep your eyes peeled for baby Jesus, busted beams and relics of times-gone-bye. Basic Rules Starting at 12:00 AM on the third Thursday in November and ending at 11:59:59.999 as Christmas Day gives way to Boxing Day. Players are usually determined by famliy or we're-always-together unit. It's difficult, but not impossible to play with people who are not pretty much always together. Objects must be able to be seen ''to be called. A player must be with at least one other player to call objects. If an object is called which has already been called that season no points are awarded or deducted. If an object is called and the caller is mistaken, the number of points usually awarded is deducted from their total score. If two players call an object at ''almost the same time, the person to start the word first is awarded the points. If it is not apparently clear who started first no points are awarded at that time. If a player does not finish the call word, no points are awarded or deducted. For example, "Padidd...," does not gain or lose points. Points *Caves: 1 point. *Padiddles: 1 point. *Jockeys: 2 points. Object Definitions Cave Caves are representations of the Birth of Jesus Christ and must have the following features: #A representation of the Christ-child (in a manger). #Either: *A structure over it. Or... *At least two other human figures. Virgin Mary statues, Christmas carolers, Santas, elves, reindeer and anything else do not count as caves. Padiddle A padiddle is one ''of the ''brightest/brightest lights on the front of a vehicle being completely burned or broken out. For example, if a car only has it's fog lights on and one is burned out, it counts. If all lights are on and one of the fog-lights are out it does not count. A lack of a blinker/turn-signal does not count. Lights must be on for a padiddle to count. If a light is busted out, but its partner is not on, it does not count. If a padiddle is called on a vehicle and it is later determined that the "out" light is merely dimmed or blinking the appropriate number of points are deducted. Lawn Jockey A Lawn Jockey is exactly that. No other lawn ornaments or statues count. It is acceptable to merely say "Jockey" when calling one. Variations/House Rules None of the following rules are required, but some have found that they increase the fairness or enjoyability of the game. *Professional or emergency vehicle padiddles count for 2 points. **Examples could include: tractor-trailers, police cars, vans labelled with a company name, taxis, etc. *Cave/Jockey Limits by Location **Only one cave per home/church per season. **Only one cave per store/mall per day. **Only one Jockey of each color-combination per yard-supply-store per season. For example, a player may call three lawn jockeys if there is a black jockey with red cloths, a white jockey with red clothes and a white jockey with blue clothes. A similar rule can be applied to slightly differring designs. *Time Outs **When a player is on the phone, time-out is automatic. **When traffic or weather is bad, the driver may call time-out. **Time-outs may be determined by player consensus. * If you're watching the King of Queens and the episode comes on where Arthur has the nativity scene set up with a jockey as one of the Magi, you may call it for 3 total points. Category:Car Games Category:Seasonal Games Category:Object Counting Games Category:Christmas Category:Thanksgiving Category:Holidays Category:Padiddle Category:Car Games Category:Seasonal Games Category:Object Counting Games Category:Christmas Category:Thanksgiving Category:Holidays Category:Padiddle